


Making Up for Lost Starlight

by DraiochtEve



Series: Japhinne is Heathen for Troublemaker [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Afterglow, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Minimum Dialogue, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), not original author, post-sex, prose heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: Posted on behalf of the original writer with their permission! This was written as a Christmas present for me and I wished to have it someplace to share and keep it safe.A short one shot about a certain Japhinne de Glegont and G'raha Tia, opening presents, annoying neighbors with cries of passion, and the greatest Starlight gift of having each other to share the season with.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Japhinne is Heathen for Troublemaker [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508594
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Making Up for Lost Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraiochtEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/gifts).



> **Draiocht:** The light editing was made by myself to fix some small things, but the full credit goes to my lover of 6 years who wished to remain anonymous. I cried when I had this surprise waiting for me when I awoke and I hope everyone finds it as wonderful as I did! I never would have expected babe to drop a JaphRaha fanfic in my lap, but the surprise was a welcome one to be sure! 
> 
> **Author:** I haven't written anything like this in ages, but I knew Draiocht would love this regardless of quality. Thank you for beta-ing it and I don't think it's that grand, but if you like it, that's all that matters.

A tepid air settled on the back of the divan, gently caressing the shoulders of the couple gazing into the fireplace. The burning logs within providing an earnest warmth that reached across their toes and over their heads to clash pitifully against the extreme cold of the Coerthan Highlands. Still, the heat provided more than a modicum of refuge from the freezing air of this particular winter night, and the heaps of blankets piled onto the couple provided the remainder of their warmth, allowing them to appreciate the dancing hues of the crackling flame light making gentle love to the moonlight. An act ( _or several varieties therein_ ) that this particular couple was of course all too familiar with, and the ginger haired Elezen reached around her lover’s shoulders to tenderly massage his catlike ears. A purr of sorts echoed around the chamber as he mumbled and sleepily shifted on the divan to rest his head on her shoulder. A smile breached her lips as the scarlet flames reflected softly in her eyes and her gaze passed over the myriad gifts and torn wrappers that lay scattered about the room. 

His reaction to her degenerate gift presentation in the morning was beyond what she had hoped. Over a dozen she wrapped for him, and the expressions that lit his face upon seeing them was an astounding cacophony of delight, shock, _arousal_ , love, joy, frustration, bemusement, and met with no end of his own brand of glib sarcasm for hours. And every minute of that wild ride of emotions he experienced was plain to see on his face for her, a gift that he hadn’t even known he had given to her. Each present was wrapped with suggestive imagery and stuffed to appear in the shape of a phallic object, implying that each bawdy gift was in-fact an item for particularly sexual services. 

And while that crimson haired Miqo’te would never admit it, this author will stick to the facts: Despite the fact that his cheeks were blighted with the bright red hue of embarrassment at the notion that his gifts could all potentially be _toys_ of a certain risqué nature, his heart immediately sank with a disappointment that only he would be able to properly describe nor ever fully admit to when his fingers pulled apart the paper to reveal several pairs of warm fuzzy socks with lovingly crafted Moogle inspired designs. Her responding laughter echoed outside of the house, prompting several indignant neighbors of “high standing,” to shut their windows. His attempts to recompose himself with his typical air of pleasant wit were immediately thwarted when upon opening his next gift, he realized that a few were indeed wrapped for _purpose_. His head spun to find her and his ears folded submissively as he caught his lover reaching a hand up his thigh, his eyes catching a brief glimpse of her trademark* seductive smile before it escaped his vision and pressed against his lips. Any neighbor’s windows left open were immediately closed after the volume of intimacy raised beyond the point any decent person could take and the noise echoing from their modest home became increasingly animalistic in nature. This particular event interrupted the unwrapping of gifts no less than 4 times over the course of that day.

Japhinne’s lips pressed against the warmth on G’raha’s cheek as they lay resting on the divan from their most recent _adventure_ following the last gifts being unwrapped. Of course, not every present was encased in a deviant packaging. Some gifts were from G’raha. Most particularly he awarded his lover with a year’s enrollment in a swordsmanship academy to be instructed in Doma. Sadly, his humor was lost on her. In spite of their more humorous and otherwise ribald gifts, the couple bestowed each other with a great myriad of treasures and spoils to celebrate the time they had regained. Winter wear that currently draped the arm and back of the divan which had been hurriedly tossed off in favor of their earlier illicit pursuits. Games of various kinds, fine drinks, and delicious candies sat at a nearby table in various states all of which no doubt having somehow impacted their earlier _endeavors_ in some manner. On the rug in front of the fireplace, a newly crafted Wind-Up Elezen sat snug completing a trio with Wind-Up versions of a certain Miqo’te...or Mystel, in imitation of the Warrior and Exarch, now Scion, that rested on the sofa.

He hummed back at her and his eyelids flittered as her gaze pulled away from him and back to the room. Recalling that the Starlight Celebration was still ongoing and that they had time to step outside and enjoy the festivities for the evening if they hurried, she opened her mouth to speak,

“Raha, we- …,"

Her gaze shifted back to him just in time to see him drift off to sleep, the corners of his lips curling into a familiar gentle smile as the last syllable of his name echoed around the corners of the room. His smile reflected unwittingly onto her and it gracefully painted itself across her lips. She held him tight for a moment, briefly fearing that he could disappear again at any moment. His arms held her back in his exhaustion, lovingly stroking her back. She caught herself in her fragility and almost laughed, relief washing over her. No, he wasn’t going anywhere. He was home, and he was here to stay. Japhinne's thoughts drifted toward their future adventures as she too quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author:** The number of words in this piece is important as they correlate with the date of our first date, which was the release of Gauntlet in 2014 on **9/23.**
> 
> * It is my headcanon that Japhinne does have that smirk/smile of hers trademarked somewhere. Likely in Ul'dah where it is used to sell toothpaste.
> 
> **Draiocht:** AND I AM ADOPTING THAT HEADCANON BECAUSE THINKING OF WOL BRAND TOOTHPASTE MAKES ME LAUGH 
> 
> Please give my darling some love and praise if you enjoyed his present to me ;w; BECAUSE IT IS LOVELY AND I WILL CHERISH THIS FOREVER. The word count about made me fall apart sjkhfkdsfhskdfhs. And every detail is just lovely ;;;;


End file.
